Pangeran Strawberry
by Just-Sky
Summary: Sebuah dongeng dengan tema fantasi pasti identik dengan ungkapan "once upon a time" dan diakhiri oleh "Life happily ever after", namun apakah hal ini juga akan berlaku kepada pangeran mahkota dari kerajaan Toudan? Bagaimana kehidupannya dengan keluarga ajaibnya? Lalu tragedi apa yang akan terjadi di dalam? Semuanya terangkum menjadi satu di dalam cerita ini. Warning inside!


Disclaimer: Touken Ranbu bukanlah milikku, tapi milik dari DMM dan Nitroplus

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, Slash, Mpreg, typo, etc

Rating: T

Pairing: Mikanba, TsuruIchi, etc.

Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Family

* * *

 **PANGERAN STRAWBERRY**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

Sebuah cerita yang manis dan keluar dari negeri dongeng selalu dimulai dengan kalimat "pada suatu hari" maupun "hiduplah seorang gadis/laki-laki di sebuah tempat", hal yang sangat wajar terjadi ketika kau membuka buku cerita dongengmu lalu membacakannya pada orang-orang terkasih. Dan cerita ini pun juga tidak memiliki perbedaan dengan cerita manis yang sering orang lihat dalam sebuah buku cerita, cerita yang sama-sama manis dengan di dalamnya terdapat lika-liku kehidupan dari sang tokoh utama dan bagaimana ia bisa menyelesaikan segala permasalahan yang ia miliki.

Dan cerita ini pun berawal dari sepasang suami isteri yang tinggal di sebuah kerajaan bertema Jepang tradisional namun moderen pada saat yang sama. Sepasang suami isteri ini bukanlah pasangan normal pada umumnya, selain keduanya adalah sang pemimpin dari kerajaan tersebut, mereka pun juga merupakan pasangan yang sangat unik. Pada umumnya pasangan suami isteri pasti terdiri dari laki-laki dengan seorang perempuan, yang kemudian keduanya akan memiliki momongan yang lucu dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Namun, pasangan unik ini tidaklah normal seperti kebanyakan. Mereka memang pemimpin dari kerajaan besar tersebut, namun keduanya memiliki jenis kelamin yang sama, yaitu laki-laki dimana sang suami adalah laki-laki yang tampan dan tenang meskipun sangat menyebalkan, sementara sang isteri adalah laki-laki yang sedikit melankolis dengan segala keanggunan tersembunyi miliknya serta kegalakan yang ada pada dirinya.

Meski keduanya berjenis kelamin sama, sang ratu dari kerajaan Toudan ini memiliki sebuah keistimewaan, sejak lahir ia telah diberikan sebuah anugerah untuk dapat menghasilkan keturunan yang ia kandung sendiri, sehingga persamaan jenis kelamin yang ada pada pasangan unik di sini tidak menjadi masalah. Bahkan bila dicermati lebih jauh lagi, populasi laki-laki yang tinggal di kerajaan Toudan adalah populasi yang paling dominan.

Keluarga kerajaan Toudan ini terbilang sangat unik bila dibandingkan dengan keluarga pada umumnya, tidak hanya karena julukan mereka sebagai keluarga penguasa, namun raja dan ratu yang tinggal di sana adalah simbol yang mencerminkan sebuah keharmonisan meskipun rumah tangga tersebut penuh akan warna yang diakibatkan oleh kelakuan aneh dari sang raja sendiri.

Sang raja yang bernama Mikazuki Munechika ini adalah laki-laki yang berusia sangat tua meskipun penampilannya tidak ubah dari seorang pemuda berusia 25 tahun. Rumor mengatakan kalau ia adalah makhluk yang abadi, tidak pernah tua dan akan hidup untuk selamanya, namun yang namanya rumor akan tetap menjadi rumor. Bahtera rumah tangganya bersama dengan sang ratu yang bernama Yamanbagiri Munechika (nama keluarga aslinya adalah Kunihiro namun diganti menjadi Munechika setelah sang kakek menikahinya) itu adalah bukti nyatanya. Bila seorang isteri akan tersipu malu oleh godaan sang suami, maka lain halnya dengan Yamanbagiri yang akan melempar sapu lidi sampai Uchigatana kesayangannya kepada sang suami tercinta ketika ia mulai menggodanya. Iya, Yamanbagiri dengan temper-nya yang terkadang meledak-ledak itu adalah bukti nyata kalau sang raja hanyalah laki-laki normal pada umumnya (meski orientasinya belok) dengan sifat aneh yang terkadang melebihi batas. Ia hanyalah pria tua yang haus akan kasih sayang, dan kehadiran sang ratu itu baginya seperti oase di tengah padang pasir yang sukar untuk dicari.

Kisah unik lainnya dari keluarga Munechika yang juga sebagai keluarga bangsawan penguasa dari kerajaan Toudan ini adalah ketika sang ratu tengah hamil dan mengandung anak mereka berdua. Kala itu musim panas tengah berlangsung dan sang ratu yang tengah berbadan dua tersebut tengah sibuk memoles pedangnya di tengah padang rumput di belakang istananya. Sensasi ngidam sang ratu ini terlihat sangat ekstrem, bila orang lain yang hamil dan mengalami ngidam akan meminta hal-hal aneh untuk dimakan, maka lain halnya dengan Yamanbagiri Munechika ini. Makanan yang dikonsumsi oleh sang ratu terbilang sangat normal, namun kebiasaannya lah yang tebilang luar biasa, atau menurut Mikazuki adalah diambang batas kenormalan.

"Mau jadi apa anakku kelak kalau isteriku saja hobi pegang-pegang pedang seperti itu, Kogitsunemaru..." curhat sang raja yang kala itu hanya bisa melihat nanar ke depan, ke arah isterinya yang masih dengan bahagianya memoles pedang demi pedang yang ada di sampingnya, sebuah pemandangan yang mengerikan.

Kogitsunemaru, pendeta aneh yang menjadi penasehat kerajaan itu hanya bisa melihat sang raja dengan tatapan jenaka. Tidak pernah ia melihat pemuda yang berusia sama dengan dirinya itu terlihat lesu seperti ini, bahkan ketika Mikazuki pernah diusir dari rumah secara sepihak oleh Yamanbagiri gara-gara sang kakek lupa tidak memakai pengaman ketika berhubungan dengannya, Mikazuki tidak terlihat lesu seperti ini. Ah... sepertinya kedatangan dari sang buah hati, yang kala itu masih berada di perut sang isteri membuat Mikazuki lebih berhati-hati dan semakin melankolis lagi.

 _Sepertinya hormon yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh Yamanbagiri malah tersasar kepada si kakek sialan ini,_ pikir Kogitsunemaru sebelum meminum teh hijaunya dengan kalem, ia benar-benar tidak menghiraukan tatapan nanar yang diberikan oleh sang raja atau sang kakek menurutnya.

"Kogitsunemaru... aku sedang curhat denganmu di sini," kata sang raja untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Pandangan bola matanya tersebut beralih dari sosok sang penasehat yang menurutnya sangat kurang ajar karena tidak mempedulikan nasibnya tersebut kepada sang isteri tercinta.

Pemandangan yang dibuat oleh Yamanbagiri tersebut adalah pemandangan yang sangat bagus dan menarik hati, bila orang mau menghiraukan benda-benda tajam yang ada di sekelilingnya. Duduk di atas rerumputan yang hangat di tengah padang rumput yang hijau, sang ratu pun terlihat begitu damai ketika dirinya tengah mengelus perutnya yang sedikit besar tersebut. Mikazuki merasa sebagai orang yang sangat beruntung di dunia ini, tidak hanya ia memiliki kerajaan yang makmur serta kawan-kawan yang baik, ia pun juga dianugerahi oleh seorang isteri yang sangat manis, dan juga anak mereka yang saat ini masih berada di dalam kandungan Yamanbagiri. Merasa kalau sang penasehat tidak ada gunanya lagi di sini, sang raja pun akhirnya beranjak dari tempat duduknya yang ada di bawah pohon dan ia pun langsung menghampiri sang isteri yang masih mengelus perutnya.

Mikazuki mengambil tempat duduk di samping Yamanbagiri setelah ia menyingkirkan pedang tajam yang tadi sempat dipoles oleh sang isteri, dan tanpa mengucap kata apapun lagi Mikazuki langsung melingkarkan tangan kanannya pada pinggang Yamanbagiri dan menarik pemuda berambut pirang tersebut ke dalam dekap hangatnya. Rupanya sentuhan lembut dari sang raja tidaklah ditampik oleh sang ratu, ia pun terlihat begitu menikmati perilaku suaminya dan hal ini terlihat saat Yamanbagiri memilih untuk menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang sang suami dan memejamkan kedua mata emeraldnya untuk beberapa saat lamanya.

"Mikazuki-kun," panggil sang ratu dengan suara lembut, membuat Mikazuki mau tidak mau menoleh ke bawah, ke arah sang isteri yang masih tenang mengambil tempat ternyaman di dalam dekapan sang suami. "Apa boleh aku meminta sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan buah hati kita ini?"

Pertanyaan di atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh sang isteri itu pun membuat Mikazuki penasaran. Adalah sebuah keheranan yang besar bagi Mikazuki untuk mendapati Yamanbagiri meminta izin untuk bertanya padanya, padahal biasanya pemuda berambut cerah layaknya matahari di musim panas tersebut tidak butuh izin apapun dari Mikazuki dan langsung mengambil keputusan atas kehendaknya, sehingga gelagat aneh dari sang isteri itu pun memicu tanda tanya besar di atas kepala Mikazuki. Ada gerangan apa sang isteri berlaku aneh macam ini? Apa mungkin Yamanbagiri meminta pedang untuk dijadikan koleksinya lagi? Seperti itulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan singkat yang ada di dalam benak seorang Mikazuki Munechika.

Terlanjur penasaran dengan ucapan Yamanbagiri itu, sang raja yang juga memiliki julukan sebagai kakek itu pun menyentuh lembut pipi putih milik Yamanbagiri dan menangkupnya mengganak kedua tangannya. Perlakuan lembut tersebut membuat sang empunya tubu membuat kedua matanya, membuat sepasang mata emerald bertemu dengan sepasang mata biru malam milik sang suami yang balik menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Mikazuki-kun?" tanya Yamanbigiri pelan, ia menyentuh lengan pemuda berambut biru gelap tersebut untuk beberapa saat lamanya sebelum bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Katakan saja, apa permintaanmu. Kalau aku bisa mengabulkannya, maka akan aku kabulkan sebisaku," jawab Mikazuki dengan nada lembut, keseriusan pun juga terpancar dari kedua matanya yang tiada henti memandang sang belahan jiwa dengan lekat-lekat tersebut.

Yamanbagiri Kunihiro, yang lima tahun lalu telah beralih marga menjadi Munechika tersebut pun memandang suaminya untuk beberapa saat lamanya lalu bergantian pada langit biru yang begitu cerah di atas sana.

"Permintaanku sangat singkat, Mikazuki-kun. Aku ingin anak kita kelak lahir dengan sehat dan memiliki paras yang tampan sepertimu. Rambutnya yang halus menyerupai indahnya langit biru di musim panas, kulitnya yang putih itu akan berwarna kemerahan layaknya mawar merah muda yang merekah," dan di sini Yamanbagiri pun mengambil satu buah strawberry dari keranjang buah yang ada di sampingnya, memperlihatkan buah manis berukuran kecil itu kepada Mikazuki. "Dan yang terpenting, kebaikan hatinya serta perangainya yang lembut itu didukung oleh kepribadian yang sangat manis seperti buah strawberry ini."

Mikazuki Munechika tercengang dengan harapan serta doa yang diucapkan oleh sang isteri, dan itukah permintaan Yamanbagiri mengenai anak mereka yang akan lahir kelak?

Permintaan Yamanbagiri itu terdengar seperti mengada-ada, namun sebagai seorang suami yang baik dan sayang pada istrinya maka Mikazuki pun tidak tega untuk mengatakan kalau impian tersebut mustahil untuk dicapai, sehingga yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu akan kau namai siapa anak kita kelak, Yamanbagiri-kun?" Tanya Mikazuki sedikit penasara.

Sang raja Toudan tersebut hanya bisa mengernyit saat ia melihat kilatan jenaka namun serius yang muncul di kedua mata emerald milik sang ratu.

"Pangeran Strawberry... ia akan aku namakan sebagai Ichigo Hitofuri Munechika."

Dua buah nama manis yang berbalut dengan nama marga milik Mikazuki, meskipun Mikazuki tidak tahu apakah nama itu sebuah lelucon apa tidak, ia memilih untuk menuruti titah sang isteri daripada ia akan dicincang menggunakan Uchigatana yang sedari tadi ada di samping Yamanbagiri. Demi keselamatannya, akhirnya sang kakek bertampang muda itu pun menyetujui permintaan sang isteri, meskipun ia masih ragu apakah nama itu bagus apa tidak lalu keinginan aneh dari sang isteri mengenai bayi mereka kelak.

Mikazuki Munechika pun menghela nafas berat, kali ini ia pasrah saja. Dan sepertinya ia bisa mendengar suara dari sang penasehat kalau pasrah dan mengikuti titah sang isteri tersebut akan membuatnya hidup lebih lama ketimbang menentangnya. Dan jangan lupakan suara tawa kurang ajar dari Kogitsunemaru yang diam-diam mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka berdua itu.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah berkunjung ke sini dan membaca fanfic sederhana ini. Ini adalah fanfic pertamaku di fandom ini, bila ada kesalahan di sana-sini tolong dimaklumi

Author: Sky


End file.
